


The Three Times

by gyuhyun



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the three times that Sungmin falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> For [rei_ming](http://rei-ming.livejournal.com/)

Sungmin is not a clumsy person. He doesn't trip out of nowhere nor does he just fall because of thin air. He is not clumsy at all. He could probably count the times he's fallen. Probably.   
  
Obviously that is an impossible feat. Sungmin of course cannot count the number of times he's fallen or tripped. But what he can count is the number of times he's fallen  _when it mattered most_.  
  
  
  
 _The first time Sungmin fell was when he fell into Kyuhyun's arms, purely by accident._  
  
Sungmin wipes the sweat raining down his face with the sleeves of his shirt. The choreographer is already telling them to take five and most of the members have exited the room to get some water.   
  
"Hyung," Kyuhyun calls out and Sungmin pretends that the rapid beating of his heart is due to overexertion.  
  
"Yeah?" Sungmin replies still a little breathless as he rests his hands on his bent knees.   
  
"Do you want me to get you some Pocari?" Kyuhyun asks walking closer to Sungmin so he can soothe the ache on Sungmin's back.   
  
"Yeah, that'd be great, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin smiles despite the burn in his lungs and the burn in his thighs.  
  
Kyuhyun nods and walks out of the door. Once the door closes, Sungmin collapses on the floor, legs stretched wide in front of him and back resting on the wall.   
  
He looks around the room and sees the rest of the members that are left to be in a similar state. Some are shamelessly lying on the dirty floor. The only one still standing is Hyukjae, still trying out moves and checking his reflection for any mistakes. Usually, Sungmin would chide him but right now his energy is as good as gone.  
  
The sound of the door opening makes them all pay attention to the members entering the dance practice room. Donghae goes to Hyukjae, one arm going around Hyukjae's shoulder and another handing him his own bottle of Pocari. Henry comes after Donghae and hands the rest of the members drinks. Sungmin closes his eyes and waits for the sound of Kyuhyun's voice to filter through the room, telling him that his drink is there.   
  
Sungmin feels the cool plastic bottle by his cheek and he leans into it before opening his eyes, sees Kyuhyun smiling softly down at him, Pocari in his extended arm. Sungmin smiles up at him, fingers grazing Kyuhyun's as he tries to take the bottle from him.   
  
"Thanks, Kyuhyunnie," Sungmin utters and he holds onto the hand as Kyuhyun helps him stand back up on his feet.   
  
Despite the help, Sungmin feels his legs shake and it doesn't take long before he feels himself topple over, hands scrambling for balance. He closes his eyes and waits for the cold hard floor to brace his fall. Instead he hears an 'oof' and feels something considerably softer than the floor.  
  
When Sungmin opens his eyes, there's a pained expression on Kyuhyun's face, one of his eyes closed as he winces, but the arms around his waist are secure.   
  
"You okay, hyung?" He asks as he helps Sungmin with his balance.  
  
"Yeah," Sungmin croaks out.   
  
"You didn't think I'd just let you fall did you?" Kyuhyun laughs as he lets Sungmin go, sure that Sungmin is steady on his feet.  
  
Sungmin doesn't give Kyuhyun a reply, the thundering of his ears deafening him and numbing his senses.   
  
  
  
 _The second time Sungmin fell wasn't an actual fall._  
  
Sungmin feels the hand on his arm before he realizes he's stumbling, teetering off the stage dangerously as the hand tries to steady him.   
  
"Thanks," Sungmin mutters once he's a little more steady on his feet and when he turns to his savior, he sees Kyuhyun's soft smile directed at him.  
  
"Sure thing," Kyuhyun replies, gently letting his arm go before offering his hand to Sungmin.  
  
"Here," He says. "Hold on to my hand."  
  
Sungmin gulps as he takes Kyuhyun's soft hand in his and allows himself to be guided off the ledge and down to the ground Kyuhyun is standing on.  
  
Sungmin does not fall nor does he trip but he feels like he is, free falling into the sky and even with the hand securely steadying him, he thinks there is no one to catch him and break his fall.  
  
  
  
 _The third time Sungmin fell was quite possibly the most painful fall he had ever had to experience._  
  
Sungmin does not fall because of overexertion. No shaky legs to make him stumble or burning lungs to make it hard to take a step. Sungmin does not fall because of that.  
  
Sungmin does not trip or stumble because of uneven ground. No elevated stages to teeter or totter off of. No edges too high to risk himself of falling to the other side. He doesn't trip or stumble because of that.  
  
Sungmin falls not because of overexertion or elevated ground but because of soft smiles and warm hands. Sungmin falls with the words of 'Hyung' and 'I'll always be here for you'. Sungmin falls not on the ground or off a cliff but in love.   
  
And there's nothing scarier than falling and falling into that abyss with no one to catch you. And that's why it hurts. Because as long as Sungmin falls with no guarantee of his feelings being returned, Sungmin will never stop falling.  
  
"You should just go and confess," Donghae comments offhandedly as he sprawls his own body on top of Hyukjae. Hyukjae grunts but doesn't make a move to shove the younger off of him.  
  
"Donghae has a point," Hyukjae says, rolling his eyes as Donghae settles comfortably onto his stomach.  
  
Sungmin shakes his head, frowning at the sight of the two.   
  
"You don't understand," Sungmin begins as he tucks his knees to himself. "It's not that easy. If he doesn't feel the same way, I could be potentially ruining a good friendship."  
  
Both Hyukjae and Donghae shrug.   
  
"You could also be missing out on a potentially sweet happily ever after." Sungmin cringes at Donghae's comparison but that doesn't stop him from thinking of holding hands with Kyuhyun as they walk on the shore with the sun setting behind them. He doesn't even want to know where that image came from.   
  
"Why don't you sleep on it? Weigh the pros and cons," Hyukjae instructs, shooing Sungmin out of Donghae's room.   
  
Sungmin rolls his eyes knowing he can't stay any longer because Hyukjae and Donghae will begin pestering him to leave the room as much as possible. He doesn't bother thanking them for their advice, seeing as none of them seem to help his situation.   
  
He doesn't bother with the elevator going down one floor and before he knows it, he is in his own room, quiet and a little lonely. A part of him misses the soft tapping of keyboard game combinations but he's a little used to sleeping alone now that it doesn't take him long before sleep takes over him.   
  
In the middle of the night, there's a creak of a door opening and Sungmin wakes up to find Kyuhyun walking quietly towards his bed.   
  
"Hyung," Kyuhyun whispers, voice heavy with sleep. "Let me sleep here tonight."  
  
Sungmin grunts as he shuffles to the side of his single bed, pulling the end of his comforter open so Kyuhyun can slip in. It doesn't take long before the warmth of another body seeps through his back and Sungmin falls soundly asleep to the feeling of comfort it provides, warmer than any heated blanket Korea has to offer.  
  
When Sungmin wakes up, he is surprised to open his eyes to the pale expanse of skin that is Kyuhyun's neck. He tries to wriggle away but an arm on his waist pulls him flush against Kyuhyun's chest and he flushes when he realizes how close Kyuhyun's neck is to his lips.  
  
Kyuhyun groans as he turns, almost crushing Sungmin with his weight. Sungmin knows he's trapped in Kyuhyun's embrace but it feels like there is no place safer than these arms that are holding him in place.  
  
Sungmin closes his eyes as he buries himself in Kyuhyun's hold and he prays that this moment never ends.   
  
"I love you," Sungmin whispers out of nowhere and he feels Kyuhyun's hold on him tighten. He relaxes into it, almost falling asleep.  
  
"Took you long enough," Kyuhyun utters and Sungmin's eyes widen.  
  
Sungmin pushes Kyuhyun away, pushing the warmth and comfort of his body far from his. "What?"  
  
Kyuhyun has a soft smile on his face, his hair is messy from sleep but the look in his eyes makes Sungmin feel like jelly. Kyuhyun takes one of his hands on his shoulder and kisses the inside of his hand.   
  
"I love you, too, Sungmin hyung," Kyuhyun says as he pulls Sungmin back into his embrace.  
  
"I told you didn't I," Kyuhyun begins. "I would never let you fall."   
  
Sungmin laughs as he embraces Kyuhyun.   
  
"Thank you," he finds himself saying.   
  
 _The third time Sungmin fell was the last time because when Kyuhyun caught him, he stopped falling._


End file.
